Nikola Tesla (Super Science Friends)
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= Summary Nikola Tesla is a member of the Super Science Friends, a group of scientists from various time periods turned superheroes under the wing of William Churchill to fight off Adolph Hitler and his armada of robot Nazis. Nikola is one of the more psychologically unstable and insecure members of the groups. He prizes pursing scientific success without gaining notoriety or credit, despite clinging tightly to his patents, which are constantly attempted to be stolen by his rival, Albert Einstein. However, like the other Super Science Friends, he is an unrivaled genius with the same achievements as his real life counterpart, even able to repair and build vehicles that can move through time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher when amplified by electricity Name: Nikola Tesla Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Super Hero, Inventor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Cyborgization of one of his arms in Episode 6, Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption (Can summon cloud to ground lightning and fire bolts and beams of electricity out of his hands. Can absorb and amplify his strength with electricity, and detect sources of electricity), Self-Destruction, Energy Projection (Can form an energy sword with a light bulb), Explosion Manipulation with his Tesla Cannon, Animal Manipulation (Can command his pigeons to attack foes), Portal Creation/Time Travel with the Science Mobile, Transformation into a Non-Corporeal state (Transformed into a state of pure energy after clashing with Joules, existing without a physical body. Suggested he could possess Freud alongside Joules and Z3), Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by paradoxes he and the Science Friends cause while time-traveling), Resistance to Electricity and Radiation (Generally unaffected by Curie's radioactive blasts even when they're near him) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Absorbed the electricity in a lightning bolt. His Tesla Cannon produces this much energy. Should be comparable to Curie, who can disintegrate large robots, blimps, and soldiers with her power), higher when amplified on electricity Speed: Subsonic (Shouldn't be much slower than Einstein, who can stop bullets in front of him. Comparable to people who can react to his electrical-based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to Darwin, who could drag out the HMS Beagle) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Frequently exchanges blows with Edison, who can tank his electrical attacks), higher with amplified on electricity Durability: Large Building level (Took punches from a casual Shiva. Absorbed the electricity in a lightning bolt, should be capable of taking hits from the other Science Friends), higher when amplified on electricity Stamina: Above average. Chased after and blasted Edison for several minutes without tiring himself out, only stopping when he began sympathizing with Edison. Range: Hundreds of meters with his electricity Standard Equipment: His pigeons, a lightbulb, various inventions Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has all the scientific achievements as his real life counterpart, yet can also do complex calculus equations in his head, invent a time machine, and invent a doomsday device powered by apples. However, his proficiency in combat is among the lowest in the Science Friends) Weaknesses: Cripplingly insecure, to the point where his powers sometimes sporadically deactivate. Although, this is not prevalent during Episode 6 or 2099. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Nora's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Nora was used, Speed was Equalized) Lung (Parahumans) Lung's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters